¿y si?
by sebastianmik222
Summary: que pasaría si harry matara a voldemort cuando era pequeño,y si después desapareció y su padre lo busca,y si no sabe que es mago y se encuentra con ron y hermione pero, y si los del ministerio de magia y hogwart piensan que harry es voldemot,la vida de harry dará un giro de 180 cuando descubra todo. snarry SUSPENDIDO
1. Chapter 1

El-niño-que-desapareció.

Lyli y James estaban felices aunque estuvieran en peligro no les importaba ya que otro niño venia en camino 3 meses y dos días apenas,se le notaba por la magia descontrolada,el medimago les dijo que era un chico,ellos ya tenían pensado el nombre alex ese seria su nombre pero mientras tanto tenían a harry.

Ella estaba lanzando simples hechizos para que aparecieran peque as estrella para que su hermoso hijo las intentara atrapar en vano siguió jugando hasta que las alarmas sobre la casa sonaron ella por sus hormonas que le afectaban hizo algo tonto,soltó su varita y se fue abajo dejando al bebe solo con una varita, ella al llegar vio que su marido subía a corriendo .

-lyli protege a harry-decía a mientras subían las escalera,me dijo albus que no nos encontrarian,yo james potter voy a proteger a mi familia.

Harry durante ese momento cogió a la varita de su madre y empezaba a mover,quería que esa cosa soltara mas estrellas,después de un momento se resigno y empezó a escalar su cuna con la varita en mano para luego tirarse al suelo unos peluches amortiguaron la ca da ,muy contento el peque o gateo sin soltar la varita hasta una monta a de peluches y ah escondido cero sus pestañas para hacer una larga siesta.

Lyli abrio la puerta de la habitación James iba detrás de ella,los dos taparon la cuna de harry sin mirar atrás en el momento que se dieron la vuelta voldemort apareció ni un solo mortifago a su espalda james alzo la varita apuntando al mayor.

Voldemort paso fácilmente por esas barreras después que esa rata le dijera su localisacion le petrifico y le dejo para que los aurores le descubriera y los dementores le diera el beso,se rio cuando entro a esa choza y subió las escaleras para ver que la parejita se daba la vuelta tapando la cuna del mocoso,potter alzo la varita contra el sin prestarle mas atención se asomo un poco para ver al error en la cuna seguramente durmiendo,un momento en esa cuna no había nadie en un impulso de acercarse vio como potter se ponia mas adelante de la asquerosa sangre sucia,esta se puso tapando la cuna donde no había nada,sonrió.

-Potter deja a esa ramera-alzo la varita contra james-unicornios,james me decepcionas esa sangre sucia es inútil y si no me crees mira la cuna-señalo a la cuna.

James y lyli se dieron la vuelta para mirar horrorizados la cunita de su hijo,lyli toco la cuna durante ese momento voldemort apunto con su varita a lyli-crucio-al terminar lyli cayo al suelo y se removía.

James le empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra pero fallaba-tu,suéltala no seas cobarde,estúpido pido slytherin.

-tu poca cosa de mujer no te sirve de nada es mejor muerta que viva.

James miraba a todos los lados para buscar a su hijo hasta que sus ojos se pararon en un lugar donde habían muchos peluches y una volita estaba dormida,si seguía caminando podría atraparlo junto a la varita de su esposa,empezó a caminar cuando su esposa grito y su hijo empezó a llorar primero empezó despacio pero despues sus llantos se escucharon por toda la casa-crucio-dijo ahora mas fuerte que antes,james se fue hacia su mujer lanzando hacia una pared cerca de voldemort -bombarda- la pared exploto,el quería alejarle de su hijo.

Voldemort se habia acercado al mocoso llorón cogiéndolo en brazos y paro de llorar para intentar coger la varita de voldemort quien se despisto un momento en el cual james se tiro encima de voldemort clavando la varita y haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo,harry por cerca de voldemort,james empezó a atacar al mago oscuro con puñetazos y patadas mientras voldemort hacia como potter olvidaba la magia y se peleaba como un muggle clavando sus mugrientas uñas en los hombros de james.

Lyli se estaba arrastrando lentamente para ir con su hijo estaba tan cerca pero de la varita de lyli que tenia harry salio una muy blanca haciendo que la varita se rompiera y la magia saliera disparada dándoles a todos menos a harry,voldemort murió cuando la magia blanca y pura del mocoso le impactara en la cabeza su cuerpo estaba sin vida,james se había ido contra la pared haciendo que se desmayara pero la que no tubo suerte fue lyli el impacto le hizo que se chocara contra la cuna haciendo que algunos cachos de madera se le clavaran en su piel, pero no se desmayo.

Lentamente lyli cogió la varita de james -ac..accio-decía mientra sangra le salia por la boca,un peluche de cuervo se movió para acercarse a lyli pero harry lo cogió antes que ella y desapareció ,ella horrorizada vio como su hijo desaparecía al coger el transportador y lentamente cerro los ojos.

Después de unos minutos entraban dos aurores,albus y severus ya que encontraron al traidor petrificado y le dieron veritaserum y eso les condujo a la casa de los potter,por el silencio que había la batalla se había acabado lo que hizo que todos se apresuraran arriba ,se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el cuerpo de voldemort sin vida por un momento se pusieron contentos que los potter le hubieran matado pero mientras mas se aproximaban mas la piel se les helaba los cuerpos de james y lyli estaban tirados.

Los aurores se acercaron a james viendo si respiraba en efecto respiraba pero lo hacia lentamente,se levantaron y le llevaron a san mugo por la ordenes de dumbledore dejando a los dos magos solos .

Albus se acerco a severus y puso una mano en su hombro para luego decir con una voz temblorosa -lo siento pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer-sevrus se echo al suelo y puso sus manos en la cara par tapar las lagrimas que se le escapaban sin poder hacer nada.

Los aurores llegaron tiempo después para recoger los dos cuerpos sin vida y irse, mientras severus en su aposento lloraba y albus esperaba a que james saliera del peligro,nadie se dio cuenta que harry no estaba.

Después de un a o entero james habría pesadamente sus ojos y sonrió cuando vio a albus este le devolvía la sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban opacos sin su habitual brillo ,intento hablar pero su boca estaba seca cuando intento hablar una segunda vez un baso apareció enfrente suyo con dificultad cogió el baso dirigiendo su mirada a snape mientras bebía la poción que le alivio al instante aunque su sabor era repugnante,después de un silencio pesado james se sentó en la cama con la ayuda de snape.

-Cuanto...-no podía terminar la frase pero severus le comprendía.

-llevas as un año-dijo secamente par luego decir-lyli no pudo sobrevivir y tu hijo desapareció lo hubiéramos encontrado pero nunca dejasteis que nadie excepto ustedes dos vieron a vuestro hijo.

James empezó a llora en un segundo perdió todo y con voz entrecortada dijo-mi...hijo...muerto-

-no,solo desparecido-le contesto albus-pero lo vamos a encontrar -intento darle animo pero potter lloro mas.

-bravo potter nos salvases de voldemort,as recibido una orden de merlin-decía severus fríamente y sarcásticamente

-yo..no...lo mate-haciendo sobre esfuerzo se agarro a la capa de albus y dijo mas calmado-me refiero a alex-albus y severus se miraron y obligaron que se volviera a sentar.

-lyli estaba espe...esperando un hijo-sonrió amargada mente-quería que snivellus fuera...su padrino-y las lagrimas volvieron a caer.

-no lloriquee potter usted no es un Hufflepuff usted es un fuerte le n.

Severus le acerco un baso -tomelo tiene que descansar-james se tomo la poción sin decir nada,albus y severus se alegaron dejando a potter con la angustia de no saber donde estaba su harry haciendo que lentamente cayera el los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. la tragedia cuando le vi

habían pasado 10 largos a os que la esposa de james y su hijo no nato murieran y 10 anos que seguía buscando a su harry aunque fuera en vano ,pero no solo lo busco, también destruía horocrux ya que le quería dejar una vida libre a su hijo .

Solo le quedaban dos ya mato la serpiente ,rompió la copa,la diadema la quemo,el anillo fue destruido por albus(snape le pudo curar),el collar lo destruyo snape y ahorra solo le faltaba dos ,si os preguntáis como lo sabe pues severus se lo dijo.

Ese día james descubrió que Slytherin había echo un escondite en hogwart y no lo encontraban,james se preocupaba muchísimo con el miedo que voldemort pudiera volver y encontrar a su hijo, toco la puerta del despacho del director la cual se abría dejando ver a albus en su asiento y a snape.

-Hola james-dijo haciendo signo que se sentara.

-Aldus dímelo ahora tengo que buscar -decía james exasperado.

-de eso severus y yo queríamos hablarte.

-no me metas en tus asuntos,Albus- decía severus.

-bueno creo que ya es tiempo que te tomes un descanso.

-no,no puedo y si el vuelve y encuentra a mi hijo.

-estúpido Gryffindor,si tu no lo as encontrado crees que el va a encontrarlo.

-severus tiene razón un par de vacaciones no estarían mal-"durante las cuales podre buscarle mejor"

-bueno esta decidido,james prepara tu ropa muggle,te vas a londres-dijo albus como si hubiera le do sus pensamientos,james se tenso y severus lo pudo ver.

-james ten por seguro que si el regresa no podrá encontrarlo ya que nadie excepto tu sabes como era el físicamente-

-bueno snape tiene razón-decía james antes que el director le echara para hacer las cosas que tenia que coger para el viaje que durar a 13 meses.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Habían pasado 12 meses pero durante ese tiempo había buscado a su hijo por londres muggle aunque no tenia suerte ,suspirando se fue cerca de privet drive había una pastelería donde hacían deliciosos donuts al salir de la tienda sus ojos se fueron directamente hacia la otra calle donde había una mujer alta con un chico que era arrastrado,tendría la edad de su hijo,pelo casta o y alborotado ,piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que le recordaron a su lyli,parecía un mini james pero con los ojos esmeraldas,SU hijo,miro a la mujer,cual fue su sorpresa al ver a petunia la hermana de se difunta esposa,vio como iban a alejarse,james estaba muy feliz sin pensarlo empezó a cruzar la carretera algunos coches se paraban ,ya estaba tan cerca para terminar que no se dio cuenta cuando un conductor borracho no pudo parar a tiempo y lo atropello.

Las ambulancias llegaron y se llevaron a james al hospital ahí unos médicos se lo llevaron hacia san mugo pero no tenían buenas noticias para el ya que había perdido mucha sangre,los medimagos hicieron mas de lo que podían pero de esa noche no pasar a.

Albus llego con severus le habían comunicado que james tubo un accidente,tuvieron que esperar dos horas asta que el medimago salio con sangre y con ojeras,severus se acerco .

-El senor potter vivirá ?-decía con miedo a que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-hicimos lo que pudimos,pero no fue posible curarlo ya que tiene un Hematoma subdural-

-y que es eso?-pregunto severus ya que el no sabia nada de lesiones

-bueno es una acumulación de sangre entre la duramadre que es la membrana que cubre el cerebro y la aracnoides, una de las capas de las meninges. Un hematoma así constituido se debe a la rotura traumatica de vasos venosos que atraviesan el espacio subdural, por lo tanto se produce una separación entra las capas de la aracnoides y la duramadre. Los hematomas subdurales pueden causar un aumento de la presión intracraneal, compresión y dano del tejido cerebral,La causa mas frecuente de la aparición de un hematoma subdural es una lesión cerebral cambiando de velocidad del movimiento de la cabeza, lo cual estira y rompe los vasos subdurales. Los hematomas subdurales son mas frecuentes que los hematomas epidurales, los cuales tienden a ser causadas por fracturas y fuerzas lineales traumaticas.

-lo que quiere decir que james morir ?-

-si;llegamos tarde ya no se puede hacer nada,lo sentimos-

-muchacho no eres merlin no haces milagros,solo das mas tiempo-Albus tenia los ojos opacos-podría verlo?

-no creo que sea lo mejor,le hará mas dano-decía severus aunque el no lo podía creer que james murió y nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía verdaderamente,que no era una amistad lo que quería de el si no algo amoroso,era un gran cabrón el destino primero a lyli y ahora a james,ya no pudo aguantar mas y se fue dejando al director atrás ya no quería que vieran derramar sus lagrimas,nunca,se guro a si mismo que no volver a a enamorarse .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Estaban muchas personas cerca de la tumba de james y su familia,era el cementerio de los potter solo faltaba el hijo de james para que esa gran familia estuviera unida.

Todas las personas ya se habían ido después de que leyeran el testamento donde había dejado la custodia a severus y sirius ,unas cuantas casas a sirius y remus como dinero,a los weasley también le dejo dinero,Albus también unas cuantas cosas, a severus le dio una casa y dos albunes,severus no abrió los albunes ya que todavía le dolía la perdida de dos personas amadas.

Mientras que en otro sitio un chico dormía tranquilamente sin dudarse que su padre había muerto y que era un mago.


	3. Querido diario

_QUERIDO DIARIO_

 _me llamo "henry dursley" , bueno mi verdadero nombre es hanrry,henrry ,harrold potter,bueno mi ahora madrastra petunia no se acuerda muy bien de mi nombre, pero eso si de mi apellido lo odia,creo que le tiene terror_

 _Sabes hoja de papel seguramente lo que yo hago ahora solo lo hacen las chicas,pero yo he visto una película donde una chica,si vale una chica escribía en una hoja de papel su sentimiento y después la quemaba y bueno yo tengo muchos sentimientos y quería sentirme libre,tranquilo porque en la película la chica hacia eso y se sentía mejor,aunque no lo creo tanto,es como esos cuentos que cuentan las abuelas a sus nietos,pobres ilusos, bueno que cambio de tema,ahora si te voy a contar un poco sobre mi vida_

 _bueno te preguntaras quien es petunia,pues ella trabaja en un orfanato,en realidad ella es la jefa así que vivo en un orfanato,su marido es vernon dursley el es u_ _n hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello mejor escribir sin cuello,pero con un bigote muy largo podría utilizarlo como bufanda jejeje, bueno seamos serios el trabaja en una compan_ _ia de taladros_

 _los dos tienes un hijo que tiene_ _una cara grande, rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños y de una azul acuoso ,pelo rubio y espeso que cubre su cabezota gorda eso mas parece un cerdito que otra cosa_

 _Según ellos conocían a mis padres dicen que se cansaron de mi y me abandonaron enfrente del orfanato,porque no me querían blablabla_

 _Bueno si te escribo es porque hay dos razones,la primera petunia y sus cerditos se fuero de fiesta la segunda y mas importante me dejaron aquí solo,encerado,hoy es mi cumple y como todos los cumples pasados no me felicitan,seguramente ya me acostumbre,pero me siento solo_

 **Dejo el lápiz y se fue a coger una hoja de papel,en el papel que cogió dibujo un pastel con 16 velas,al "soplar" una lagrima fue bajando lentamente de su mejilla hasta perderse por el cuello'ojala fuera uno de verdad y no un dibujo' suspiro para calmarse y volvió a escribir**

 _no voy a escribir mas sobre mi cumple no quiero estar triste,cambiando de tema te voy a escribir una cosa muy rara que me paso_

 _El otro día en la estación king's cross me paso una cosa muy loca,bueno quizás no tanto,primero os preguntareis porque estaba fuera,no era mi culpa_ era ... _bueno os lo cuento_

 _Bueno quizás no lo sabéis pero aquí en este orfanato me tratan como un elfo es decir una sirvienta,un esclavo,pero no fue por eso,la culpa lo tiene las palabras,películas y demás cosas que tengan magia,mis "padres' adoptivos le tienen asco,miedo,repelús,y no comprendo porque_

 _como te iba escribiendo,hace unos meses el mini cerdito estaba viendo la película de cenicienta pero cuando vernon le vio le dio una cachetada y le grito,desde ahi dudley no quiere saber nada de magia o algo así_

 _ese día estaba limpiando el jardín cuando el otro vino y empezó a patear el montón de hojas que yo amontone ,me enfade muchísimo y cogí una rama y empece a decir "abracadabra" petunia lo escucho desde la ventana de la cocina,por mi poca suerte estaba guardando una cuchara de madera,debo escribir que es muy doloroso cuando te lanzan una cuhara_

 _Petunia me empezó a gritar y me zarandeaba,me dio una cachetada y me saco afuera empujándome,me dijo que la próxima vez que dijera una de esas palabras anormales me echaría de casa aunque solo tuviera 16 años ,estaba seguro no me dejaría entrar hasta la noche_

 _me hubiera quedado sentado en el césped pero empezó a llover,me fui corriendo a la estación,sabia que faltaba poco para que cayera la noche,espere por horas sentado en la silla_

 _ya me iba a ir pero en el otro anden habían dos personas muy extrañas eran dos hombres,uno era un señor de unos_... _muchos años su ropa era muy rara tenia un vestido (como el de gandalf)en realidad se parecía demasiado,si hubiera sido blanco en cambio el de ese hombre era de un color morado con gatos atigrados,parecía salido de un manicomio,la gente lo miraba sorprendidos aunque creo que era por la otra persona,ese si daba miedo,un hombre alto ,delgado, de piel cetrina,sus ojos me recuerdan a túneles oscuros,son negros y llevaba su cabello negro como dos cortinas que caían sobre su cara si su hermosa cara,uff,todavía me dan escalofríos de recordarlo,parecía que iba a un funeral aunque diría eso si la otra persona del vestido no estuviera(aunque el otro también tenia vestido)pero el de negro era_...

 _Yo no se cuanto tiempo le mire pero al perecer el otro se dio cuenta y me miro,me puse nervioso y mire a otro lado,quera volverlo a ver pero ellos ya habían desaparecido por arte de magia_

 _Me fui de la estación,pero no creas papel volveré a ir para verle aunque no se si el estará,bueno adiós_.

 _PS:_

 _tengo el presentimiento que le voy a volver a ver es muy guapo._

 **Harry abrió la ventana con el papel en mano,lo doblo y de su bolsillo saco un mechero,se lo había guardado cuando limpiaba en la cocina,encendió el mechero y lo acerco al papel,empezó a quemarse hasta que solo quedaba un poco,harry se había quedado embobado mirando el papel que se quemaba,dio un salto y tiro el papel se había quemado un poco**

 **vio las cenizas del papel,se sintió** **** **un poco mejor** **** **aunque no** ** _notaba mucho la diferencia,quizás no debió creer a la chica que parecía que era libre,solo era una actora_**

 **se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir antes que ellos vinieran y le gritaran por no dormir ya tenia mucho con la cuchara**

 **cayo el los brazos de morfeo,pensando el el hombre de negro,su príncipe.**


End file.
